


L’amante del demone volpe

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Kyuubi [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spells & Enchantments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Kurama vuole prendere Naruto come suo amante.Scritto col prompt del p0rnfest:NARUTO	Kurama /Naruto Uzumaki	Kurama prende Naruto come amante e sigilla il loro nuovo legame in una foresta con una cerimonia. Tutti gli altri bijuu sono invitati a guardare. (Kurama in forma umana)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Kyuubi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450501
Kudos: 3





	L’amante del demone volpe

L’amante del demone volpe

Naruto avanzava, con gli occhi spenti e il capo chino, i capelli biondi gli nascondevano in parte il viso. Il suo corpo era ignudo, ma aveva dei ghirigori rossi fatti con il chakra e un sigillo di cera sulla spalla.

La sua intimità era evidente ed eccitata, i suoi muscoli rilassati, le braccia abbandonate e il respiro regolare.

Ogni tanto si fermava, dal suo incedere ondeggiante, e si lasciava andare a dei bassi gemiti, rabbrividendo e sporgendo il bacino in avanti.

Si fermò al centro di una piattaforma, sul pavimento erano disegnati dei sigilli identici a quelli su di lui. Il cerchio di pietra era illuminato da delle candele, ritte su dei pali di legno, che s’intrecciavano come rami intorno alla cera.

Intorno alla piattaforma circolare c’erano dei sedili, su ognuno di essi era seduto in diverso bijuu in forma umana.

Uno scranno era vuoto e sopra di esso era appoggiato un calice colmo di sangue.

Naruto ansimava piano.

Il demone polpo corrugò la fronte. I gemiti dell’umano si confondevano con il frusciare degli alberi della foresta che li circondava.

\- Non accadeva da tanto che uno di noi decidesse di trasformare un umano in suo amante. Un tempo erano gli umani stessi a condurre dei giovani, di entrambi i sessi, come sacrificio e noi li rendevamo nostri fino alla fine dei loro giorni.

Certo, quasi sempre erano drogati, ma comunque non avremmo chiesto il loro parere. Come non è stato chiesto a Naruto. I nostri poteri lo hanno soggiogato, nemmeno un carattere forte come il suo può ribellarsi ad un incantesimo di questo tipo – pensò.

Kurama avanzò, indossava una corona dorata e una lunga veste color rubino.

“Vi ho convocati per assistere a questa cerimonia in cui sigillerò il mio legame con questo umano!” tuonò.

Il demone lumaca si leccò le labbra sottili, da cui colava della bava copiosa. Aveva i vestiti candidi come la sua pelle, ma risultava umidiccio.

“Non vedo l’ora di vedere il momento preciso in cui sigillerà la loro ‘unione’” sussurrò.

Matatabi fece una smorfia, in bocca aveva uno stecchino. Il suo vestito blu elettrico brillava, decorato da dei ghirigori neri. Come tutti gli altri bijuu aveva comunque le code, le sue erano da gatto.

“Lo sapevamo tutti che sarebbe finita così. Kurama si era ossessionato con quel ragazzo.

Avrebbe potuto ucciderlo, ma ha deciso di unire i loro destini dall’inizio” borbottò.

\- Io non sono un pervertito e me la sarei risparmiata volentieri tutta questa noiosa sceneggiata. Se lo mettesse a quattro zampe e se lo prendesse pure tutto il giorno, ma senza questi convenevoli – si lamentò mentalmente.

Kurama girò intorno a Naruto, ne osservò i glutei e gli si mise davanti. I suoi lunghi capelli rossi brillavano di riflessi aranciati alle fiamme delle candele.

Naruto gorgogliò, mentre il demone gli accarezzava il collo, facendo comparire un collare. Era fatto di tralci e fiori rossi, che emanavano chakra bianco e nero.

“Io scelgo questo umano come mio amante” sussurrò Kurama.

Intorno ai polsi di Naruto apparvero delle manette della stessa tipologia del collare, che gli arrosarono la pelle.

Il demone rana incrociò le braccia al petto, sopra l’addome grassoccio. Osservò Kurama posare una mano sulla fronte di Naruto, guardò il ragazzo cadere all’indietro, abbandonato, con le braccia aperte.

\- Molti non sopravvivevano, ma ho imparato a conoscere Uzumaki. Lui vivrà e probabilmente Kurama lo terrà con se per molti anni – rifletté.

Kurama prese Naruto tra le braccia e lo stese a terra, si sfilò i vestiti mostrando il suo corpo ignudo. Posò un bacio sulle labbra di Naruto, il cui viso perse colore, i segni dei baffi sulle sue guance svanirono.

Kurama gli posizionò la propria veste, appallottolata sotto la testa.

Shukaku rifletté:

\- Kurama si è proprio addolcito con quel jinchuuriki. Un tempo era più sadico e violento con i suoi amanti. Li lasciava sfiniti dopo averli violati, squarciando la loro carne con graffi e morsi. Non era insolito che fosse l’unico a cui non rimaneva in vita neanche un amante.

Questa volta è attento, per quanto sia desideroso. Sembra tenerci, quasi sia un raduno sacro questo che stiamo compiendo -.

Kurama schiuse le gambe di Naruto, leccò tra i suoi glutei, inumidendolo, preparandolo con la lingua.

Saiken fece un verso estasiato.

Kurama trasse indietro il capo, leccandosi e si stese su Naruto, schiacciandolo col proprio corpo.

Isobu si grattò sotto l’occhio, con aria attenta.

\- Di certo non mi aspettavo che l’accoppiamento avrebbe preso questa piega. Tutto questo sta diventando interessante – pensò.

Sotto lo sguardo attento dei bijuu, Kurama penetrò Naruto, con un movimento lento del bacino.

Chomei schioccò la lingua sul palato, facendo un verso che era un misto tra un mugolio meditabondo e quello che produce quando si degusta qualcosa.

Naruto iniziò a gemere così forte da graffiarsi la gola, il suo corpo era scosso da leggeri spasmi, mentre la sua pelle si faceva sempre più chiara.

I fiori che decoravano collare e polsini brillavano.

Kurama lo teneva bloccato sotto di sé, guardandole il viso perso, le labbra sporte, rosse ed umide di saliva.

Lo possedeva con ritmo cadenzato, attento a non fargli male, senza distogliere mai lo sguardo dal suo viso incantato.

Naruto aveva le mani aperte, un tralcio gli avvolse anche il membro, che iniziò a perdere sperma, come la sua bocca perdeva rivoli di saliva.

Una lacrima scivolò lungo la guancia di Uzumaki, che brillava di riflessi dorati a causa delle candele.

Kokuo disse: “Presto il rituale sarà concluso, ma già possiamo stabilire che il giovane adesso gli appartiene. Non v’è dubbio che esso lo abbia legato a sé come amante”.

Cyuuki annuì.

“Ci sta proprio dando dentro, Kurama” disse roco.

Kurama venne dentro Naruto, dimenando le morbide nove code da volpe e scivolò fuori dal ragazzo, rimanendo carponi sopra di lui.

Naruto riaprì gli occhi che teneva chiusi, riprese conoscenza, ma le sue iridi erano di un viola stinto.

“Mio” soffiò Kurama a poco dalle sue labbra, stringendogli il mento.

Naruto rispose meccanicamente, con voce lasciva: “Vostro… Mio signore”.

Il demone ad una coda si alzò in piedi e stabilì: “Il rituale è stato compiuto con successo. Nessuno potrà sciogliere ciò che è stato sigillato questa notte. Questa foresta sacra ci è testimone.

L’amante è tuo”.

Kurama si rivestì e prese Naruto tra le braccia, a sposa.

“Mio!” ruggì. Gli altri bijuu applaudirono.


End file.
